


On the Beach

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Shetland Lighthouse AU again. Jean-Luc and Data take Alexander on a jaunt to the airport to look at planes, buy ice cream, then stop at the beach on the way home. Expect heavy feelz.





	On the Beach

 

 

“You have been observing the planes for 45 minutes.” Data approaches the floor-to-ceiling window in the arrivals area of the archipelago’s main airport where Jean-Luc and Alexander are sitting on the floor, watching the traffic come and go.

 

“Has it been that long?” Jean-Luc asks.

 

“Yes, and we promised Worf we would get him home by four. He has homework.” Data offers a hand and Jean-Luc accepts, pulling himself up.

 

“Alexander, how about that treat I promised?” Jean-Luc ruffles the child’s hair affectionately.

 

Alexander reluctantly tears his eyes away from the planes and takes Jean-Luc’s hand, following the adults past the baggage carousel, seating area and check-in desk to a small cafe.

 

“Ice cream!” Alexander exclaims, trying to pull himself up by his fingertips to see over the top of the counter.

 

“Yes, they have strawberry or vanilla.” Data explains.

 

“I like strawberry.”

 

“Strawberry it is, then. Three please.” Jean-Luc smiles at the girl behind the counter, fishing in his pocket for coins.

 

They take their tiny tubs and spoons and bundle Alexander out of the terminal building and into the car before he can get distracted again.

 

“To the beach?” Jean-Luc asks as he twists round in the driving seat to check Alexander is strapped safely in.

 

“Yeah!” He replies, dripping ice cream from the plastic spoon onto his booster seat.

 

After a short drive they pull up at the side of the road and Alexander almost falls out of the car in his excitement to get to the beach. Data wraps an arm round his chest as he rushes past, stopping the child in his tracks, and spins him round to zip up his coat and pull a bobble hat on and firmly over his ears. They set off down the path through scrubby grass, Alexander running ahead, the adults walking side-by-side, Jean-Luc’s hands thrust deep in his pockets against the chill October wind.

 

“Stay where we can see you.” Data calls as they reach the rocky beach.

 

Alexander is already halfway to the waterline, examining a piece of driftwood.

 

They find a place to sit, half-leaning against a large rock and open their ice creams.

 

“Not bad.” Jean-Luc remarks, licking his spoon.

 

Data nods.

 

They eat in silence, watching Alexander scramble between rock pools.

 

“It is 3:17pm.” Data remarks, out-of-the blue.

 

“Oh, it’s only a five minute drive back to the lighthouse.” Jean-Luc replies. “We have plenty of time yet.”

 

“I was not referring to getting Alexander home in time.”

 

Jean-Luc frowns, not comprehending.

 

“It is 3:17pm on the 13th of October.” Data gives his husband a significant _look_.

 

“And...?”

 

“Six years ago, to the minute, you proposed.”

 

“Oh.” Jean-Luc smiles. “Your internal chronometer is very reliable.”

 

“Indeed. To the nanosecond.” Data replies.

 

“You know,” Jean-Luc places his hand on top of Data’s and squeezes it affectionately, “I have never once regretted asking you to marry me.”

 

“And I have never once regretted saying ‘yes’.” Data rests his head against Jean-Luc’s shoulder.

 

Jean-Luc stares pensively out to sea for a long time. Data keeps an eye on Alexander.

 

“You do know,” Jean-Luc eventually breaks the silence, “That you’ll probably out-live me?”

 

“Yes. We have discussed this before.”

 

“Doesn’t it...” He pauses, “...bother you?”

 

“Yes. It bothers me every moment. In fact, there is a small circuit in my neural net devoted to keeping me constantly aware of this knowledge.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Silence again.

 

“Have you ever deactivated it?” Jean-Luc asks.

 

“A few times. But I find the constant knowledge that you will one day die while I go on living helps me to cherish every moment we have together.”

 

“Oh.” Jean-Luc regards his husband with a new-found depth of admiration.

 

“I have experienced loss before.” Data continues.

 

“Lal.”

 

“Yes. Tasha too. I cannot grieve, but I am acutely aware of their absence, as I will be of yours when that time comes.”

 

Jean-Luc wraps an arm round his husband’s shoulders and kisses the top of his head. They lapse into silence again.

 

“It is 3:45.” Data breaks the silence this time. “We should make our way home.”

 

“Alexander!” Jean-Luc calls.

 

The child comes running over, uncurls his fist and holds out a green oval, milled smooth by the motion of waves and sand.

 

“Sea glass.” Jean-Luc says. “Shall we take it home?”

 

Alexander nods, pocketing his treasure.

 

Data lifts Alexander onto his shoulders and sets off back towards the car. Jean-Luc takes his hand and they walk in silence, both contemplating how valuable every moment they have together is.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 13: Eating ice-cream. Shetland’s (tiny) main airport, Sumburgh Airport, is pretty much at the bottom of the hill from the lighthouse. The arrivals area and check-in desks are all in the same large room. https://www.hial.co.uk/sumburgh-airport/airport-information/


End file.
